


The Bump

by Suzukipot



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Its so cliche I'm sorry, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: Dinesh may have accidentally let it slip that he likes guys. He figures its okay as long as the guy he let it slip to doesn't realize that he has a crush on him.





	The Bump

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've actually finished a story so here, have this little thing that I threw together in a couple of days.

It had sort of just slipped out, like a bunch of little things slipped out when they talked to each other. Except this time it wasn’t a little thing. It was a big thing, something that could change their whole dynamic. Dinesh didn’t like that, so his mind went into an immediate panic not two seconds after he said what he said. As he fumbled for something to spew out, a small smirk tugged at the edge of Gilfoyle’s lips, and he set down his cereal bowl as that slow, hiccuping laugh tumbled out from him.

Dinesh blinked, dumbfounded. “What the hell are you laughing at,” he hissed, asking even though he thought he knew the answer. 

“If Erlich were here he’d owe me fifty bucks,” Gilfoyle stated, like that explained everything. 

“What?!”

“We had a bet. I said that you were definitely gay and he called bullshit. It was so easy to tell. I mean, I had my suspicions at Disrupt for Satan’s sake.”

Dinesh opened and closed his mouth a few times before clasping his hands together and looking up at Gilfoyle. “Are you saying that the only thing you got out of me admitting... _that_ was the fact that you won a bet?!”

He picked his cereal back up and took a bite, shrugging lazily. “Said I had my suspicions, didn’t I? Wouldn’t be surprised if the others did too.”

He casually walked away, eating as he left behind a very confused Dinesh. 

The next week was the tensest of Dinesh’s life. Every time he saw Gilfoyle, it sent a pang of fear deep down in his belly. He was sure that he was going to out him to the other guys. As if the fear itself wasn’t enough, Gilfoyle had remained his unflappable, stone faced self, no sign of telling anyone on his face. The bastard had a way of doing that, he was unreadable. Things did become increasingly awkward around them though, mostly from Dinesh’s end. 

Gilfoyle made the same jokes to Dinesh but he didn’t reciprocate. It made the others suspicious about what was going on, and even the ‘stallions’ could see that something was wrong, so Gilfoyle decided to corner him in the company kitchen. 

He crossed his arms and glared down at Dinesh. “What’s going on with you?” 

“What-What are you talking about,” he asked, avoiding eye contact. 

“You’re acting weirder than usual.” His eyes seemed to bore into Dinesh’s soul. “I usually wouldn’t care but I think you not working is affecting the stallions performance.” If Dinesh was a little sharper then he might have noticed the way Gilfoyle’s eyes betrayed his words. 

Dinesh swallowed the lump in his throat and shrugged. “I’m working just fine. I just finished some more code now.”

Gilfoyle tilted his head, giving him the ‘really?’ look. Dinesh sighed, knowing that lying was futile. “I just...Don’t worry about it, okay? I was just...distracted.”

“By?”

“Stuff,” was the vague answer. 

That was as far as the conversation got before Richard walked in to get something from the fridge. He looked between Gilfoyle and Dinesh. “Hey, guys, isn’t your break over?”

Gilfoyle gave Dinesh another look and a small ‘hmph’ before walking away. Dinesh set his jaw. This was not going to be the end of this. 

The next day came and went, and everyone came back home after a long days of hard work. Jared went to work on something business related as Richard retreated to his room. Dinesh flopped down on the couch to play video games as Gilfoyle retreated to his own room. ‘Probably to sulk or be a moody bastard’ Dinesh thought with a throat chuckle. Regardless, he was glad for it. 

Between the work hours and Gilfoyle being a dick all day, the times when he could just come back to the Hostel and unwind made it all worth it. After what seemed to be a few hours, Jared meekly walked to the living room. 

“Um, Dinesh? Do you have a moment?”

Dinesh barely spared Jared a glance, but after figuring that he needed a break anyway, he paused the game. “Sure Jared. What’s up?” 

“Um, well, I was just getting some extra work done and I couldn’t help but to think about your performance today at the office and…” He shifted a bit before blurting out his next words. “Is something going on between you and Gilfoyle?”

Dinesh blinked, taken aback. “What? What the fuck? No! Why would you think that?!”

“Well...remember when I realized that you and Gilfoyle arguing was actually good for the company? I noticed there wasn’t any of that today and I was concerned. You two are still friends, right?”

“I’d hardly call Gilfoyle my friend,” Dinesh mumbled. 

Jared’s expression softened. “Well...Whatever it is, I hope you two can work through it soon.”

He got up to walk away. Dinesh sunk further into his seat. Maybe there might be a problem and maybe he should try to fix it. 

**

Gilfoyle packed up his things at a leisurely pace. He was in no hurry to get get back to the Hostel, which was good for Dinesh because he was currently meandering. He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of what to say. 

“What is it Dinesh,” Gilfoyle asked, not bothering to look back at him. God, Dinesh would never get over how creepy Gilfoyle was. 

“Uh...look. Gilfoyle. We have to talk.”

“Did you finally come to the startling realization that you like me?”

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah, I’d bet you’d like to. Show you a bit of my code and you’d be good to go, huh.” 

Dinesh rolled his eyes. “You just can’t let that go, can you? I wasn’t attracted to your code-”

“You’ll have an easier life if you quit lying to yourself,” Gilfoyle said, an edge to his voice. “Just admit it. You’re attracted to my mind. There’s nothing wrong with that.” His words were accompanied by a small shrug. 

Dinesh knit his eyebrows together. “You’re saying that like you want me to like you.”

“I don’t. I just want you to stop being so sad and pathetic all the time.” He picked up his things and turned to walk out. 

Dinesh watched as he did, an uncomfortable feeling wiggling around in the pit of his stomach. As he stood to gather his own things, Dinesh couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe for once in his miserable life, Gilfoyle was right. 

It didn’t help when he got home. Gilfoyle threw him a particular look that he didn’t like. He avoided his gaze as he slipped away to his room. Little did he know that Gilfoyle had gotten up to follow him. Once Dinesh took a breath, Gilfoyle crept up on him like a cat creeping up on a mouse. Dinesh jumped as he caught the fringe of Gilfoyle’s hair in his peripheral vision. 

“Jesus Gilfoyle what the fuck is wrong with you?! You nearly gave me a heart at-” Dinesh was cut off by rough lips pressing against his own. He paused, having no idea how to process what was happening. Before he knew it though, Gilfoyle was pulling away, his face stony and unreadable as usual with the exception of the light in his eyes. 

“Gil-Gilfoyle I…” Dinesh was absolutely lost for words. 

“There. Since I knew you’d be too big of a pussy to do it yourself I did it for you.” He smirked a bit. “What do you think?”

“I think that the biggest asshole at Pied Piper just tried to play tonsil hockey with me.”

With that, Gilfoyle was leaning in again. This time Dinesh reciprocated, his movements all too eager. The second kiss lingered on for a few seconds longer than the first, both of them reveling in the passion of it. When they parted again, they looked each other in the eyes. 

“You know, for a guy who’s been with less than five people in his whole life you’re not a bad kisser.” 

“Screw you.”

Large hands snaked their way to bony hips and gave a light squeeze. “Don’t make me take you up on that.”

Dinesh couldn’t help but to chuckle at that. After what felt like a good minute, Dinesh pulled himself out of Gilfoyle’s grasp. 

“Well...I guess we should go out there and...tell the guys.”

“I don’t think there’s gonna be much telling to do. They already have their suspicions you know. Then there’s the fact that Jared and Richard have a thing going on.”

“Wait, what? Richard and Jared? Really,” Dinesh asked in surprise. 

Gilfoyle simply nodded. “Just don’t freak out on them alright,” he says cooly as he walked to the door.

Dinesh nodded and followed the taller man’s lead, ready to face the music.


End file.
